


The Gift Exchange.

by bristrandd



Series: hurry up! (we're dreaming) [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Gift Giving, Jewelry, M/M, POV Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristrandd/pseuds/bristrandd
Summary: "TK," Carlos cooed. He was speechless. He didn't—impossible. "You didn't have to." TK smiled up at him, matching the blush on his cheeks as he bounced up and down anxiously on the balls of his feet."Yeah, I didn't have to. I wanted to."*OR: 5 times TK bought something for Carlos and the 1 time Carlos bought something for him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: hurry up! (we're dreaming) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929481
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	The Gift Exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> not me writing this when i'm supposed to be doing my business law homework 😳. lowkey annoyed bc she wont put anything in. two weeks in and im alr doing sO bad in school!1!1!!!! yay fun times 
> 
> but i thought of this while out on a drive w my dad. hope u enjoy babes! 
> 
> (also, me actually writing something and putting out????? and not deleting it???? 1k words in???? who am i???)

**1.**

TK was an affectionate guy, Carlos learned that later on in their relationship rather than sooner. It has, no doubt, taken TK to open up, to feel comfortable, to express himself around Carlos _way_ longer than he has with anyone else. And Carlos got that. He understood it. TK was— _is_ —going through something. He had to shove Carlos away because he was too scared to let himself feel. Too scared to let someone shatter his heart, stomp all over it, ignite it and then leave as the scorching flames crackled and burned without a care in the world to put it out. He knew, though, Carlos would never do that. But to let himself get that exposed and let his guard down as the rug got pulled and he fell down the flight of stairs did not sound all that appealing to TK. 

So, when TK showed up at his job without his knowledge and held a plastic bag behind his back, a cheeky grin on his face, Carlos was confused. Despite his confusion, he returned the smile and raised his eyebrows. "What's in the bag, TK?" 

"Damn," he commented. "Not even a hello? Or maybe a 'hey, how ya doing' would've been nice." Carlos shook his head at him, his smile growing wider as he looked down at his paperwork in a bashful way. 

"Shut up." TK rolled his eyes, pulling the bag from behind him, and placed it on his desk, once where he held himself up with his elbows all bruised and dirty. The memory wasn't forgotten—how could it have been?—but at the moment, he hadn't thought of it. "Holy shit! Is that Los Pollos Hermanos?" TK nodded, sitting in the chair next to him. 

"I've heard it's been a stressful day for you and thought why not bring you lunch? You deserve it." Carlos pulled the bag close to his chest, peeking in before reaching to pull it out. His stomach filled with butterflies as he realized TK remembered his favorite. 

"It's my favorite..." he trailed off. "I told you like what?Once?" 

"I've been told I have good memory." 

"Thank you, baby. Seriously." Carlos opened the plastic container and took a bite into the slightly burnt hot chicken sandwich. He moaned at the taste, causing TK to smile softly at him. "I didn't know I needed this, thanks." 

"Of course, 'Los. Now, I have to head back to work. I'll see you at 7?" Carlos nodded, head going up and down as he chewed, left hand going up, and gave him a thumbs up. TK laughed, kissing his cheek, and whispered, "stay safe" before heading off. 

**2.**

"Dammit!" Carlos swore and stumbled as he attempted to get his watch before it hit the ground. As it hit the ground, Carlos prayed silently as to hope for it not to be cracked. He supposed the quick prayer didn't work as he saw the glass scattered on the pavement. 

"Fuck me!" He exclaimed. That got TK to look up off his phone and raise his eyebrows. 

"I mean, if you want to, you just have to ask. But, I don't think outside of Starbucks is really the best place, do you?" Carlos groaned, rolling his eyes as he straightened up off of his hands and knees. He held up the broken watch. "Ouch..." 

"I know! Madre is going to _kill_ me," Carlos complained. 

"I don't think she'll kill you," TK said. "She loves you. Just buy a new one." 

"I can't. It was a birthday gift she gave me two years ago and I just started wearing it." TK shook his head as he pulled Carlos off the ground. 

"That's just because you're clumsy, babe. Get a replacement, she'll never know." Carlos' eyes widen, clutching onto TK's forearms in shock. 

"She literally will! What do you mean she won't?" Instead of a response, TK pecked his lips. 

"Carlos? I'm home!" Carlos heard the door slam shut and winced. TK was going to _wreck_ his well organized and put together home. "Oh, and I brought something!"

"Please don't tell me you adopted another puppy, Ty. We already have Buttercup!" Carlos shouted back before pulling on a shirt and walked out of the bedroom. As he walked into the living room, he spotted TK bent over and digging inside of the fridge. 

"First off, I said _something,_ not _someone_. Do we have to take you back to second grade, honey? And I think you'd really like it." TK stood back up and walked over to Carlos as he lifted his arms to pull him down and hug him. "Sorry if I smell. The last call was rough and I only had 15 minutes to shower." Carlos inhaled and smoke, cinnamon and maybe even a hint of dirt. 

"You're fine," he muttered into TK's collarbone. He felt TK relax in his arms as he rested his forehead on Carlos' shoulder. 

"I missed you." And, then, the butterflies returned. There was something about the man in his arms. Carlos couldn't put his finger on it—not yet, anyway—but there was something _really_ special. He's glad he didn't pull away from him like TK almost expected him to. "And I got you somethin. Let me show you." Carlos pulled back as TK dug in his back jean pocket. He pulled out a brown box. He took Carlos' hand and placed the box in it.

"So, I know you've been in need of one and the one you're using now is an ass, too. I got you this. And don't worry—it wasn't expensive." Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, peering down at the box in his hand. Too big to be a ring box. What was it? "Open it." 

As he opened the box, he felt the heat collect and travel up to his cheeks. _A_ _watch_.

"TK," Carlos cooed. He was speechless. He didn't—impossible. "You didn't have to." TK smiled up at him, matching the blush on his cheeks as he bounced up and down anxiously on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, I didn't have to. I _wanted_ to." 

"Shut up, you sap," he mumbled. 

"Do you like it?" TK slurred, eyes crinkling at the ends. 

"I love it. I just—thank you. Oh, my God." 

"Put it on!" TK encouraged.

"How much was it?" 

"I don't know. I didn't accept the receipt but just—just put it on!" Carlos laughed, pulling the blue Runwell 41mm. 

"Thank you, mi amor. Fuckin seriously. _Thank you._ " TK just beamed and planted a kiss to his lips before turning towards the bathroom in need of a shower. 

**3.**

Sweat dribbled down the side of Carlos' face, collecting at his hairline before sliding down. He panted, legs growing tired but he kept on jogging. "Cyber Sex" by Doja Cat blasting into his AirPods, iPhone strapped to his phone holder that bounced up and down as he ran. Making a sharp right onto _Linden Avenue_ , he made his way to the Strand's. It was his day off, as well as TK's, and Carlos was almost 100% sure TK was still asleep. Therefore, he's running to the house at 7:30 A.M. to wake up his boyfriend. 

A few minutes later, he made it to the house, pulling out the spare key that was hidden in the lamp that resided outside, and he welcomed himself in. He took out his AirPods, pausing the song, then took off his Nike's. He knew he probably smelt and TK didn't want to smell that first thing in the morning, he went into the bathroom and sprayed Axe all over himself. 

Finally, he slowly made his way to TK's room, careful to not startle Buttercup who was lying at TK's bare feet. The room was as always: neat yet not. Clothes were occasionally thrown around and books were left on his desk and chairs. Other than that, his room was decently neat. He made his way over, making a 'shh!' gesture to Buttercup, and shook TK's right shoulder. 

"Cariño, wake up," he said, voice hushed as he got on his knees to kiss TK's closed eyelids. 

"You smell like a douche," TK mentioned, eyes still closed, cheeks slightly dawn-tinted. Carlos's eyes furrowed. 

"What?" 

"You have that shirt on—the douchebag shirt." TK started, pausing to lick his dry lips and cracked his eyes open. "And you smell like you took a bath in Axe. One plus the other equals douche." 

"Uh-huh. Says the guy who said four times four equals nine," Carlos shot back. "And I don't look like a douche!" 

"I can see your pecs and your six-pack. Your shirt hides _nothing_." 

"This is considered my work–out outfit. Personally, I don't know what more you want from me, Tyler." TK scoffed in response, kicking the heavy blankets off of his lean, decently tanned body and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

"Speakin of that, I have something for you, baby." Carlos moved back and watched as TK got off the bed, digging into his closet before pulling out an "Under Armour" bag. 

"You got me a work-out outfit?" Carlos asked, a smile growing on his face. He did _not_ deserve this wonderful man. TK shrugged. 

"Only to stop you from looking like a douche," TK said, handing him the bag and kissing him before lying down in bed. 

"Thank you," he whispered. 

**4.**

Carlos coughed, groaning as his lungs seized. He squeezed his eyes shut as the headache overtook him. Honestly, leave it to Carlos to get _stabbed_ in the chest. Everything hurt and Carlos just wanted someone to sedate him so the pain could—in Mateo's words—shoo. A familiar face peeked in, a smile as a greeting, and walked in. 

"Hi, chica," Carlos welcomed, smiling at her. She returned the gesture and sat in the guest chair. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Like I got stabbed." Michelle scoffed. 

"Your man is in the gift shop, I know you're going to ask where he is," Michelle said, gripping Carlos's hand. "And I brought you 'American Gods'. Here." She let go of her best friend's hand and opened her purse, pulling out the hard-cover book and placing it on his lap. 

"How kind," Carlos responded, picking up the book to look at it, flipping through the pages. "Thanks." 

"I have to go. I have work but I'll visit you later, yeah?" 

"Of course, chica. I'll see you later." 

"Try not to get stabbed again, Carlos," she joked as she left the room. Now, Carlos just had to wait for TK to leave the gift shop. In the meantime, he tried to guess what the idiot would buy him this time. 

It took ten minutes, and TK finally opened the door, smiling at him like he won the lottery or something, and as usual, held his hands behind his back. 

"Hi, gorgeous," TK greeted, slowly making his way towards Carlos' bed. 

"Hey, you." 

"You okay?" Carlos nodded, picking up his hand, and pointed to TK's middle. 

"What'd you get me?" TK raised his eyebrows, a playful twinkle in his eyes. 

"Who says I got you something, 'Los?" Carlos laughed. 

"Michelle. She told me you were in the gift shop." TK made a face. 

"Damn, Michelle," he muttered. 

"Yeah," Carlos giggled. "Damn, Michelle." 

"Now that my big secret's out, here you go, honey." TK held his hand out, a stuffed white kitty was shoved towards him. “Apparently, his name is Fluffy.” 

“It’s so cute, Tiger. Thank you.”

“I know it’s not much but I only had like 8 dollars.” 

“It’s the best. I love you.” TK smiled, kissing him, and replied with an, “I love you, too.” 

**5.**

It's been two days since Carlos got out of the hospital and despite TK never leaving his side, he still had to wait to see him again. The downside of having a 48-hour shift. Carlos walked around, attempting to find something entertaining to do. He was currently on medical leave and wasn't supposed to return to work until a week after the hospital discharge. Carlos, also, wasn't allowed to work out, leaving him with _absolutely_ nothing to do. He could cook but he hasn't been shopping and a majority of the food was either spoiled or expired. 

So, Carlos was forced to sit down and watch Netflix. He browsed aimlessly through all of the categories of TV shows, movies, and latest. Finally settling on "Shameless" and laid back, relaxing. He sighed and sooner than later, he fell asleep, TK still on his mind. 

Carlos was woken up by the door opening and closing and his beautiful boyfriend pulling off his shoes before he turned around to face Carlos. 

"Oh shit," he swore. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" Carlos shrugged, sitting up, and attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

"How was work, Tiger?" 

"It was okay. Exhausting but okay." Carlos stood up, meeting him in the middle of the living room, and kissed him. TK deepened the kiss by pulling Carlos closer to him by the waist, tilting his chin up slightly. Carlos pulled back and smiled down at TK. Returning the gesture, he blushed and said, "Here." Without hesitation, TK shoved a cardboard box into his hands. 

"What's this?" Carlos asked, walking towards the dining room table and set the box down. TK trailing behind him, he wrapped his arms around Carlos' middle and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"Just what you needed." 

"Something healthy?" TK sighed. 

"Just open it, my love." Rolling his eyes, Carlos obeyed and opened the box only to be faced with a basket. 

"Is this a gift basket?" 

"Don't know. You tell me," TK jokes, leaving his side to go to the bathroom. Carlos watched him walk away before turning back to the basket and box. Pulling it out, he smiled. The basket was filled with an NYFD hoodie, so many different sweets that Carlos could practically feel his teeth forming cavities. Along with the two, a note was also placed inside. Ripping open the plastic, Carlos went for the note first. 

_You're beautiful. Always remember that._

Carlos smiled and bit down on his bottom lip. TK's messy handwriting and the compliment before digging into the rest of the stuff given. 

"You like it?" Carlos nodded at the question, not even bothering to look at him. 

"Thank you, amor. You're beautiful, too." 

**1+.**

It's been countless months where TK gifted Carlos and Carlos thought it was a perfect time for him to give him something back. The ring secured in his pocket, he looked over at his boyfriend who was asleep with his thumb in his agape mouth. Carlos smiled at the sight. Fuck him for being so pretty. 

_Alright, Carlos, breathe_. 

This was nerve-wracking. He fiddled with the diamond ring in his pocket as the butterflies made a home in his abdomen. Breathing out slowly, he slowly shook TK awake. 

Groggily, he asked, "Carlos? What?" 

"I wanna ask you something." 

"Right now? Is it important?" Carlos stared at him for a moment. _Yes and no? What am I supposed to say?_

With a shrug of his shoulders, he responded, "I suppose." TK yawned, sitting up on his elbows. 

"Alright. What's up? You alright?" Carlos nodded and swallowed. He took out the ring and watched as TK eyed it nervously. 

"This—it's not a marriage proposal. More of a promise, I guess. I know that both of us aren't ready for the commitment and—and it's too early, you know? You wanted to take it slow and if it's making you uncomfortable, I can put it away or give it to Owen or—or something. This's a gift, though. From all the lovely stuff you gave me," Carlos rambled. TK nodded.

"Is that silver?" He sat up to look at it, legs now criss-cross-apple sauce. 

"No. It's—uh—it's diamond." 

"Go on," TK said, taking the ring out of his hand and admiring it. 

"It's a promise ring. That no matter what, we'll pull through with whatever problems we get; that we'll be a team for a really long time; that we won't lose each other over stupid shit. You promise?" Carlos asked, palms sweaty as he made eye contact with TK. 

"I promise, 'Los. I love you. Thank—thank you for this," TK whispered, eyes filled with tears. 

"I love you more, Tiger."

**Author's Note:**

> ok so number two was literally supposed to be "new patek on my wrist" since yk tk got him a watch and i looked up their prices to get something at least accurate for this story and i realized how fuckin expensive they r like jeez ,_, so if the title doesnt makes sense that's why MFLAO
> 
> i tried to keep 'spoilers' or whatever out of the titles and honestly, i didn't need to include them but i did anyways bc i can do whatever i want 😙 none of yall can stop me 😼😼 (me also realizing all the titles sound fucking idiotic LFMSOIHEK i hate myself ) 
> 
> i truly hoped you guys enjoyed! I Love You. returns october 8th,,, so like,,, save the date mi amors ((: 
> 
> also this was so hard to think of five different things and i dont even know why JAJSJD BYE- 
> 
> i love all of you. every single one of you matter. make sure you wash your hands and take care of urself. and don't forget to drink water!! kudos//comments r hella appreciated!!


End file.
